la destransformación
by aylacullen
Summary: Dos años después de que edward deje a bella esta está estudiando su 2º semestre de facultad en miami, cuando este aparece de nuevo pero ha cambiado, ya no es tal y como ella recordaba. HUMANOS/VAMPIROS 1ª d este tipo en fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio**

_Bella pov_

Estaba enfrascada repasando los apuntes que había tomado el día anterior cuando de pronto el profesor presentó a los 3 nuevos alumnos de medicina. Ni siquiera presté atención a sus nombres no me importaba mucho caerles bien o mal. Entonces mi compañera de pupitre soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y levanté la cabeza. Me quedé shockeada. Intenté retroceder 2 años en mi mente, en mis recuerdos, cuando EL me dejó tirada en mitad del bosque de Forks. Pero mi sentido común me decía que no podía ser él, aunque tenía su misma cara perfecta, su misma sonrisa torcida, sus mismos labios llenos, su cabello broncíneo siempre despeinado, su escultural pecho, aunque no tan musculoso como el de Emmet y sus ojos…. Sus ojos los dejaría para el final, porque cuando los viera todo la rabia que sentía por su abandono desaparecería y no quería ver en ellos que nuestra separación no le había afectado. Alcé la vista de su perfecta nariz hacia sus ojos, parecía que no se había percatado de mi presencia así que fijé mi mirada en sus profundos ojos esmeraldas…. Un momento, ¿dije esmeraldas??? En ese preciso momento estuve a punto de sufrir un colapso. ¿Qué había pasado con sus ojos dorados?? Respira Bella, seguro que se ha puesto lentillas, pero entonces, ¿por qué me parecía menos pálido de lo habitual, algo más alto, y sobre todo, cómo podía estar a plena luz del día en pleno Miami sin que su piel refulgiera como el diamante???

Espero que les guste, he leído muchos fanfics y puedo casi asegurar que no hay ninguno parecido. No sé si lograré subirlo bien, porque es el primero y todavía no se manejar muy bien esta página. Si les gusta dejen reviews y subiré los capítulos


	2. capitulo 1: sueño

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Se me olvidó ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero aunque ustedes ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, esto es sólo una historia que yo me imaginaba antes de saber el final

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, 7 en la introducción!! En verdad se lo agradezco y mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. A partir de este voy a subir todas las semanas aquí y en otra historia que he comenzado: a tres metros sobre el cielo. Espero que lo disfruten**

Entonces me acerqué a él, respiré su aroma, delicioso pero que no se parecía a nada que yo hubiera olido anteriormente. El corazón me latía a una velocidad casi imposible, lo oía martilleándome en los oídos, y sentía mis mejillas arder a causa de su cercanía. Él sólo esbozó mi sonrisa torcida predilecta y acortó los pocos centímetros que nos separaban. Puso las manos en mi cintura y yo no tardé en que las mías rodearan su pecho. Entreabrí los labios para saborear su aliento. Nuestros labios se rozaban….

So pick me up, take me up, turn it on yeah……

-Mierda- mascullé entre dientes al tiempo que mis dedos intentaban encontrar la tecla correcta para apagar la canción del reloj-despertador. Cogí las sábanas y me tapé con ellas hasta la cabeza, intentando ignorar la luz que entraba por la ventana. Esperé a que el sueño volviera para así poder besarlo, aunque sabía desde el principio que era perder el tiempo, ya que cuando me despertaba no podía volverme a dormir. Se me saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas al recordarle. Edward me había destrozado cuando se marchó, hace ya un año y medio. Yo había intentado rehacer mi vida, aunque a duras penas lo conseguía. Entonces oí a mi compañera de apartamento abrir mi puerta, por lo que me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas con las sábanas.

Pum. Algo me saltó encima.

-Ángela, me aplastas- conseguí decirle entre el lío de mantas que había formado.

-Venga Bella arriba, que hoy es el último día de descanso antes de que comience el 2º semestre de facultad!!- decía dando botes en la cama. Eso le hacía parecerse mucho a Alice, lo cual me entristecía, pero Ángela era mi mejor amiga ahora y nunca la iba a abandonar.- Hemos quedado con todos en la playa, así que venga, a desayunar y arreglarse, yo mientras preparo el desayuno.

Ella era la que hacía el desayuno, porque realizaba unos pasteles y magdalenas riquísimos, y yo hacía las cenas, porque siempre fui buena cocinera.

-De acuerdo- le dije mientras me ponía en pie. Vivíamos en un apartamento muy bonito en Miami, cerca de la universidad a la que ambas asistíamos. Ella estudiaba psicología especializada en niños y yo medicina. Verdaderamente no sé por qué escogí esta carrera, ya que yo me desmayaba con la sangre, pero me recordaba a él. Supongo que soy masoquista, pero al cabo de 2 meses de desmayarme conseguí acostumbrarme al olor y ya nunca me pasaba.

Abrí la ventana y dejé que el sol calentara la habitación. Me encantaba vivir aquí, nunca hacía frío, casi siempre estaba soleado, y en fin, era un lugar perfecto. Tome la decisión de estudiar aquí después de que Edward me dejara. En esa época había preocupado mucho a mis papás, que creyeron que me tendrían que llevar a un psiquiátrico, pero con la ayuda de Jake y de Ángela logré superarlo. Desde ese momento nos hicimos muy amigas. La convencí de que estudiara aquí diciéndole que debía saber lo que era vivir en una ciudad con sol. Aunque claro, siempre podía haber ido a Jacksonville con mamá, perro prefería alejarme de mi pasado. También podía haber estudiado en una universidad del norte, pero quería una ciudad con sol por si mi mala suerte hiciera que me encontrara con él.

-Bu- me gritó Angela desde detrás a la vez que me tiraba agua por encima.

-Ang por dios, es que me quieres matar de un infarto?- le dije con la mano en el pecho. Ella sabía que odio ese tipo de cosas.

Me miró con una sonrisa malévola-Prefiero eso a que tengas que ir con un pijama mojado a la playa. Pasan a recogernos en media hora.

-¿Pero por qué no me lo has dicho antes?- le dije algo enfadada a la vez que cogía mi neceser y me metía en el baño.

Después de darme una ducha, desayunar unas deliciosas crépes con chocolate y lavarme los dientes me dirigí al armario. Cogí un bikini con estampados azules y dispuse a escoger el conjunto que me pondría ese día. Tenía un armario bastante grande, y aunque nunca me gustó comprar ropa lo tenía como una especie de tributo a Alice. Seguro que a ella le habría encantado verlo. Finalmente me decidí por unos shorts color caramelo, una camisola blanca, unas sandalias marrones y un sombrero marrón en la cabeza con un lazo también caramelo. Después de echarme un vistazo en el espejo y decidir que me veía bien cogí un bolso y metí la toalla y la crema.

-Vaya Bella, te ves muy linda, es que quieres ligar con alguien??- me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo

-¡No!- grité algo más fuerte de lo normal y poniéndome roja de forma inexplicable.

-No me lo puedo creer ¡Isabella Marie Swan confiesa ahora mismo por qué te pusiste roja!- me gritó abriendo los ojos de forma desmesurada.

Afortunadamente el timbre de la entrada me salvó de tener que buscar una respuesta a mi sonrojo.

-¿Están ya listas chicas?- dijo samantha entrando por la puerta. Era una chica muy amable, y nos habíamos echo amigas enseguida. Estudiaba medicina como yo. Era bastante alta, con el rubio típico de quien se pasa el día surfeando y un bronceado que mantenía todo el año. Tenía los ojos marrones verdosos y el pelo hasta los hombros.

-Sí, ya nos vamos- y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero me tropecé con el escalón. Afortunadamente Ángela ya sabía lo torpe que era y consiguió agarrarme del antebrazo antes de que me estampara contra el suelo- Gracias, como siempre.

-Bella, ten más cuidado, un día no podré agarrarte- me dijo algo preocupada

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes- le contesté haciendo una mueca al recordar la multitud de veces que me había caído.

Un claxon sonó en la calle, por lo que rápidamente bajamos las escaleras ( vivíamos en el 1º). Cuando llegamos al portal ví que estaban todos allí. Anthony nos hacía señas para que nos fueramos con él, no en vano Samantha era su novia. Era un chico muy agradable y algo tímido, era la pareja ideal de ella. Era bastante guapo, y su aspecto me recordaba mucho al de Jake con pelo corto.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- le preguntó Ángela después de que nos saludara.

-Se han ido ya a coger sitio, imaginaos como debe estar hoy la playa, además todos no cabemos en este coche

-Ey chicas, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa ¿por qué no compramos sándwiches y así comemos en la playa?- propuso Ángela

-Y también compramos nubes y salchichas y hacemos una hoguera en la noche, ¿qué les parece?- dijo Samantha mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolso- Voy a llamar a los demás para ver si les gusta la idea.(hablando por el móvil): Chicos qué les parece si hacemos una fogata en la noche? Genial, nos vemos- dicho esto colgó el móvil y después de plantarle un beso a Anthony le dijo emocionada- ¡¡Dirígete al supermercado, que esta noche hay fiesta en la playa!!!

Ante su reacción Ángela y yo no pudimos más que reir, también emocionadas por lo que nos esperaba esta noche, y es que las fiestas en la playa de Miami son muy peculiares…

**Como ya les he dicho pero por si alguno no lo ha leído les agradezco de corazón sus reviews ****cayazly, kitsunex, aridenere, marisa1305, loore cullen, m-way y bell 29. **** Y bueno pues lo de siempre, por favor den su opinión, ( ya sea buena o mala) y diganme si les gustó el capítulo, ya que lo de antes fue bastante corto. Aún así creo que el capítulo me ha salido algo corto, el próximo será bastante más largo. Para los que querían ver a Edward no se desesperen, en este fic aparece bastante pronto. Espero sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias con impaciencia.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo **

**Ayla cullen**


	3. capítulo 2: la playa

**CAPITULO 2:LA PLAYA**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Aunque ustedes ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa

Stephenie Meyer, esto es sólo una historia que yo me imaginaba antes de saber el final

**Muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, nunca esperé que la historia tuviera tan buena acogida. Con sus reviews me animan a y subir antes, así que aquí está antes de lo prometido, que lo disfruten!!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Después de conducir durante 5 minutos llegamos a mi supermercado favorito. Era bastante grande y tenía todas las marcas de comida existentes, su único defecto era que era el más cercano a la universidad por lo que siempre te encuentras con alguien, y cuando has salido de noche por una urgencia y vas con la camiseta del pijama no es muy agradable.

No encontrábamos aparcamiento, por lo que decidimos que Anthony se quedara en el coche y nosotras compraríamos las provisiones. Samantha se iba a encargar de comprar el pan para los sándwiches y el relleno, Ángela de las nubes y las salchichas y yo de las porquerías. Quedamos en reunirnos en quince minutos en la caja para pagar.

Cuando llegué a la zona del supermercado donde se encontraban me quedé sorprendida. No sabía que coger, usualmente era Jennifer la que compraba la comida chatarra de nuestras fiestas. Después de contemplar las estanterías durante un rato cogí varias bolsas diferentes de patatas, nachos y doritos; 10 barras de chocolates, porque conociendo a los chicos se las comerían todas, y todo tipo de refrescos y zumos.

Cuando me iba a marchar ví en una esquina de la estantería mis golosinas preferidas. Quedaba sólo una bolsa así que me apresuré a cogerla, pero cuando mis dedos casi la rozaban, una mano se interpuso y la agarró antes que yo. Al principio me quedé petrificada observando sólo la mano que cogía MIS golosinas. Era bastante grande y muy morena. Me quedé mirándola fijamente mientras una rabia irracional me invadía. Eran mis golosinas preferidas, no había más y un extraño me las había quitado delante de mis propias narices. Me giré para encarar al extraño, pero al hacerlo mis ojos sólo veían su pecho. Llevaba una camiseta de color verde, con un estampado de letras amarillo.

Dios, sí que es alto, pensé para mis adentros, a la vez que retrocedía un paso para poder contemplarle el rostro.

-¿Bella?- me dijo el extraño con voz de asombro

Entonces alcé el rostro para contemplarlo y ver quien era. Mis ojos subieron lentamente por unas facciones que yo conocía muy bien. Cara muy morena con una sonrisa deslumbrante, ojos muy oscuros y brillantes y pelo negro cortito cogido con una goma elástica.

-¡¡Jake!!!- grité muy emocionada, lo que provocó que medio supermercado mirara en nuestra dirección, ante lo que yo por supuesto me sonrojé.

-Vaya Bella, si que te alegras de verme- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- No sabía que vivieras aquí, después de que te graduaste te fuiste con Ángela y te fuiste, te busqué, pero tu padre me decía siempre que no sabía donde estabas.

- Lo siento Jake, pero fue necesario- le dije con voz triste-Veo que no has crecido más, lo cual me extraña en ti. Un momento….¿acaso as logrado dominar ya …?

Ante mi comentario Jake puso una enorme sonrisa

Yo me puse a dar saltitos como una tonta- ¡Ay dios, qué alegría! ¡Estoy muy contenta! ¿Cómo lo has logrado?

Ante mi pregunta su rostro se ensombreció- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres

-No, no es eso bella, es que….. cuando se fueron los cullen dejamos de transformarnos, porque, al fin y al cabo ya no hay nadie de quien proteger a la gente.

Ante la mención de su nombre sentí una profunda tristeza, pero afortunadamente, era la hora de marcharme, ya que las chicas debían estar esperándome.

-Adiós Jake, tengo que irme las chicas me están esperando, pero no quiero que volvamos a perder el contacto, ¿Qué te parece si quedamos un día para salir y contarnos lo que ha pasado en este tiempo?

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, yo estudio en la universidad de ingeniería mecánica, ya sabes por mi pasión por los coches.

Los recuerdos me invadían, haciéndome recordar precisamente a esa familia en la que me prometí no pensar.

Salí corriendo con el carrito hasta arriba hacia la caja, rezando por que mi torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia, no era el mejor momento para caerse. Llegué a la caja sin aliento, y Ángela y Samantha ya estaban pagando. Finalmente salimos el supermercado cargadas cada una con un montón de bolsas, y mientras las metíamos en el maletero del coche, Ángela me preguntó-¿ Por qué has tardado tanto Bella?

No quería decirle que había visto a Jake, así que elaboré una media verdad- Me he encontrado con alguien

Parecía dispuesta a seguir preguntando, pero algo en mi expresión le disuadió de que lo hiciera.

-Vámonos chicas- nos gritó Samantha desde la ventanilla del copiloto

Ángela y yo nos montamos en el coche, y después de 15 minutos de viaje que nos pasamos cantando, llegamos por fin a la playa.

-¿Chicas, los veis por algún lado?- preguntó Anthony poniéndose la mano como si fuera una visera

-mirad, están allí- dije cuando conseguí localizarles

Cargamos con todas las bolsas y nos dirigimos a la zona donde se encontraban nuestros amigos. Habían puesto numerosas sombrillas y toallas

-Ya era hora chicos- nos dijo Jackson. Jackson era más bien bajito, de pelo negro y ojos negros. Estudiaba matemáticas en nuestro mismo campus.-vamos a comer, que habéis llegado tan tarde que nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

Troy y Lily asintieron en señal de conformidad. Troy y Lily eran hermanos gemelos, pero eran los polos opuestos. Ambos eran altos, pero Troy era rubio y Lily pelirroja; Troy tenía unos expresivos ojos verdes y Lily azules. En su carácter también tenían enormes diferencias, lo que permitía que se llevaran excelentemente.

-¿Y Jennifer?- pregunté

Giraron la cabeza y entonces la ví. Era tan guapa como lo pudo haber sido Rosalie en su época de humana. Su pelo era de un rubio casi blanco y sus ojos gris-azulados. Tenía un cuerpo de modelo, y mientras salía del agua la mitad de los hombres de la playa se la comían con los ojos. Nos saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba.

Después de comer las chicas decidimos tomar un rato el sol, y los chicos empezaron a jugar un partido de rugby, llenándonos de arena cada dos por tres. Cuando me harté de tomar el sol saqué un libro nuevo que me había comprado y al rato de comenzar la lectura me quedé dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero de repente noté cómo unos brazos me levantaban de mi toalla y me lanzaban al mar. No me dio tiempo a coger aire, por lo que salí tosiendo agua salada y medio ahogada, lo que provocó las risas de todos. Enfurecida pretendí hacer una salida dramática, pero en ese momento venía una ola que me arrastró. La ola me desplazó unos 7 metros hacia la derecha, por lo que me choqué con un chico que estaba saliendo del agua, lo derribé y ambos caímos a la arena

-lo-lo siento, - logré decirle tartamudeando a la vez que un color rojo fuego se extendí por mis mejillas.

-Encantado de que una chica tan guapa como tú me caiga encima, pero ¿podrías? Me estás aplastando la pierna

-Sí perdón- dije levantándome. Él hizo lo mismo y pude contemplarlo. Era bastante guapo, de pelo cobrizo y ojos azul-verdoso. Por dios, ¿¿es que todo el mundo en esta ciudad tenía los ojos claros??Sus facciones eran simétricas y guardaban una perfecta armonía. Notó mi escrutinio y me sonrió

-Soy Tom, ¿tu eres..?

-Bella. Encantada de conocerte y siento mucho lo de tu caída, es que una ola me arrastró

-No te preocupes al fin y al cabo no ha sido nada

-Estoy con unos amigos y por lo que veo tu no has venido con nadie, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a hacer una fogata en la noche- no sé de dónde me salió el valor para decirle esto, yo nunca había sido tan extrovertida, pero quizás era porque me recordaba a él.

-De acuerdo- me dijo con una expresión que no supe descifrar

Entonces vi a 7 figuras corriendo muy agitadas hasta donde estaba

-¿Bella, estás bien?- me preguntaban mis amigos preocupados

-Sí tranquilos, quiero presentarles a alguien: este es Tom, y es quien ha frenado mi avance por la orilla

Todos lo saludaron amistosamente, pero Ángela me miró con una expresión precavida en sus ojos oscuros

-Bueno, ya mismo va a anochecer, creo que es hora de que empecemos a encender la fogata- dijo Lily, como siempre tan precavida

Al cabo de un rato ya habíamos reunido madera suficiente, y encendimos el fuego mientras contemplábamos el atardecer. Desde que ví por primera vez un atardecer en la playa me enamoré de ellos. Aquí el fuego era distinto al de las fogatas de Forks, no soltaba chispitas azules, si no verdes y lilas. Comenzamos a asar las salchichas y las nubes, y pusimos toda la comida chatarra en los platos de plástico. Menos mal que había comprado bastante, porque los chicos comían muchísimo. Después de cenar Jackson sacó no sé de dónde todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas, que se dedicó a combinar con los refrescos que yo había comprado.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos fuimos distribuyendo en pequeños grupos para ver las estrellas, pero yo la verdad prefería caminar y el único que también quería era Tom. No me hacía mucha gracia caminar yo sola con él, porque al fin y al cabo ambos estábamos un poco borrachos.

Nada más empezar a caminar me entró una sensación de deja-vu, cuando Jake me llevó a un paseo y me contó que se había convertido en un licántropo. No pude evitar soltar una risita ante la idea de que Tom me dijera ahora que era alguna clase de monstruo legendario.

-Mmm… Bella

-¿Sí Tom?-le dije entre mis risitas

-Ya sé que es un poco precipitado, que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, pero de verdad me gustas mucho, eres la clase de persona que llevo buscando toda la vida.

Ante sus palabras me quedé en blanco, y por culpa del alcohol mi cerebro iba más lento de lo normal.

-Y-y-y yo…..

Ante mi muda respuesta Tom se fue acercando. Oh, no por favor que no intente hacer lo que estoy pensando. Poco a poco me fui alejando cada paso que el avanzaba, hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un árbol. En este momento puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, para que no pudiera esquivarle. No por favor no, pensaba para mis adentros. Desde que Edward me dejó no había vuelto a besar a nadie, y no porque no me lo hubieran pedido. Lo último que ví antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos fue su bello rostro acercándose. Pude oler su perfume, y sentí su aliento en mi boca. Piensa algo rápido, Bella, me decía a mí misma.

Entonces lo ví claro. Edward no iba a volver nunca a buscarme, ya lo había esperado durante 2 años, pero no podía seguir así toda mi vida hasta acabar ancianita y sola. Aunque nunca pudiera amar a nadie como lo amaba a él, debía seguir con mi vida

Sentí sus suaves labios rozar los míos. Resignada entreabrí los labios para poder profundizar nuestro beso.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Este capítulo ha estado lleno de sorpresas, y quedan muchas más!! Tal y como prometí es bastante más largo, y me ha costado mucho porque no sé lo que ha pasado con el teclado, pero todos los signos de puntuación, tildes, interrogaciones, etc. No están en las teclas que debería y me ha costado mucho encontrarlos de nuevo. Bueno, ya saben, dejen sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias. Por fa, dejen muuchos reviws, a ver si podemos llegar a los 50 con este capi, ¿creen que es mucho pedir??**

**Ya saben:**

**muuchos reviews= actualizar muuuy rápido= todos felices!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me leen y me mandan sus reviews, no saben lo felices que me hacen cuando los leo.**

**Laliata, ****a mí me encantan las traducciones y me halaga que lo compares con la calidad de estas**

**Aridenere**** gracias por volver a leer, te llevarás muchas sorpresas**

**camille.15 ****tranquila, Edward aparecerá o en el proximo cap o en el siguiente**

**andapabu****, espero que la espera te haya merecido la pena**

**Montserrat,**** espero que vuelvas a mandar tu review, y me alegro de que te guste por ser el primero así**

**Hermione cullen****, gracias entonces por mandar tu review**

**Lucy cullen ****sí, rompe un poco los esquemas en eso**

**Elll ****gracias**

**aityy ****, espero que este cap también te haya gustado**

**xP3k3 XD**** ( qué nombre más difícil) gracias por confirmar que es el 1ª de este tipo en cualquier foro**

**fabioro ****a mí también me gusta la idea de un un Edward destransformado, y a quién no?**

**caroo cullen de pattinson **** gracias por darme tu opinión**

**cayazly,**** gracias por seguir leyéndome, me animas**


End file.
